The Wicked Mutant
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: A new mutant has arrived at the institute. Who is the question. She has as much power as Jean Gray. But with the cure wearing off Magneto will return as will the other mutants. Will this new mutant be able to help the X-men in stopping Magneto and war?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining and dark. Classic weather for a person like me. I sighed as I slipped through the gate, panting softly. Why was I here? I've never entered another world. Especially not one I don't belong in. The rain soaked my clothes and ink black hair, making it fall in to my eyes. I was so exhausted. My knees buckled from under me, making me fall to the ground in front of three graves. "Who're you?" My eyes widened as I felt some one behind me. Turning, I saw a...well an animal standing above me. Or at least a man that looked like an animal. He had hair that looked to form horns. He had a beard and a cigar was in his mouth. His cold blue eyes stared down at me as he crossed his arms. "Well?"

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly mad at this man. "Well what? I don't have to answer to you." I snapped,still to tired to stand.

He raised an eyebrow. "Kid, what're you doing here?"

I looked down, knowing I wasn't allowed to be there. "I have my reasons." I said while looking up. "Plus, I'm not a kid. I'm in my twenties."

He chuckled. "Good to know. Look, do you need something? Maybe you want to go inside and talk to Orroro?"

"Orroro?" Now I was confused. Who was Orroro?

"Yeah. Look, it's obvious you're a mutant. Or else you wouldn't be here. Do you want to come inside?" he offered while I shivered slightly, the rain forming goosebumps on my flesh. What was a mutant?

"I...N-No. It's fine..." I whispered while starting to stand, shivering still. Exhaustion took over and I collapsed, falling into unconciousness. The last thing I remembered was two arms catching me.

-.-.-Two Days Later-.-.-

I groaned as I opened my eyes, automatically closing them again as a blinding light met my pupils. "Ugh..."

"Oh, good. You're awake." a voice said, deeper than the man's from last night. Or atleast...it was last night, right? "You've been asleep for two days." Okay, guess not.

"W-What happened?" I whispered before raising a hand to cover my eyes as I opened them.

"You must have used so much of your energy that your body could not withstand it anymore." he said simply as my eyes adjusted and I sat up. I turned to who was talking before my eyes widened and I jumped, accidently falling off the table.

CRASH!

"Owww..." I muttered before looking around me to see a knocked over tray with needles. I looked up to see a fuzzy...blue...guy? Or atleast what looked to be a guy. I mean...he was blue. He was furry. And he was a male. But...since when did people look like me? "Where am I?"

"Why Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. I think. Who are you?"

"I'm Hank McCoy. Now come. People are excited to meet the emerald beauty." he said with a smile while helping me to my feet. I snorted. Since when was I referred to as a beauty?

"Wait...there's more people like us?" I asked as he handed me a black tank top and some faded jeans. He led me to a bathroom where I could change. I looked at my reflection to see that my hair had fallen out of its braid and was now in wavy masses around my face. I looked...different. As soon as I had finished changing I quickly exited the bathroom.

"Well...along the lines. They might not have the outward appearance...but they are...gifted." Hank said while leading me out of the room.

"Where are my things?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed as we walked down the empty hall.

"In a room already. Orroro thought you should stay long enough to get your strength back." he said as we walked up a staircase.

"But...with my skin..."

"What about it? I have to say that is the most beautiful shade of skin I have seen in all my years." Hank said with a warm smile. I couldn't help but look down as I blushed, not use to being complimented. "Every one is waiting in here."

I looked up to see we had come to two large wooden doors. "Hank...why am I here?" I asked while looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...well...never mind." I finished lamely before he chuckled and opened the door. I heard talking stop as we stepped inside. Fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, I didn't look up until a sweet woman's voice say, "Welcome. I'm Orroro Monroe. Will you tell us your name?"

I looked up, my hair falling back to reveal my brown eyes that my old friends had labeled intense. Every one was staring at me. I shifted slightly when I saw the man from yesterday glaring at me, a cigar in his mouth. Beside him was a tall man with bulging muscles. He had a small smile on his lips and caring eyes. Sitting in a chair by a window were a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with brown hair pulled in to a pony tail. For some reason, I immediately didn't like them. "Tell me theirs first." I said, looking at the woman who had talked to me. She had gentle eyes, mocha skin, and white hair. White like snow.

She chuckled before saying, "The two on the couch are Kitty and Bobby. Piotr is the tall man. And you've already met Logan."

"Yeah...We have already met." I said, not pleased to see him again.

"So what's your name, kid?" he asked around his cigar.

"Also, what's your power? You already have that weird skin. What's your other mark to show you're like us?" Bobby asked, making me scowl at him.

"My power? That's what you want to see?" I asked, my scowl turning into a small and devious little smirk. I looked over at Logan and flicked my wrist before his cigar burst into flames, causing it to fall out of his mouth.

"What the-" Bobby started, straightening. "You can control fire?"

"I can do alot more than that, _Bobby._" I said, stressing his name. I was annoyed with this boy. He didn't even know my name, was pointing out my flawed skin, and asking me what my power was? That just won't work. My eyes flashed and, before any one knew it, Bobby was floating in mid air. Every one looked at me with wide eyes as Hank rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't stress yourself, my dear." he said soothingly. For some reason...he made me want to calm down... I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I lowered Bobby to the ground.

"Kid, what's your name?" Logan asked again as I looked up.

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my new room as I watched Logan and Orroro arguing outside. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were arguing about. Me. Like every body back in Oz did. Slowly and quietly, I opened my window to listen. "She'll just be another Jean gone wrong, Orroro!" Logan shouted while crossing his arms.

"Why? She's strong and it's obvious she can control her gifts. You should give the girl a chance! Or will you not because she reminds you of the woman you loved?" Orroro shouted back, the sky turning dark with heavy clouds as she did so. I looked up, surprised. Mutants have powers...Does she control the weather?

"She is _nothing _like Jean, Orroro. You know that."

"Actually, she is. She has Jean's brains and her temper. And she has enough power to maybe even surpass Jean. You KNOW that. So just get over yourself! If any one can teach her how to defend her self, it's you. And you need to do it. We never know what could be waiting out there and we need to make sure that every single mutant under our care is safe."

Logan growled. "I don't have to do anything. Not for you, not for her, not for this school. NO ONE." he said as lightening started to make the clouds glow. He saw how Orroro's eyes were getting whiter and whiter.

"Then do me a favor, Logan." Orroro said, her voice full of anger before she took a deep and steady breath. The clouds started to vanish as her eyes returned to normal. "You tell her to find some where else to stay. You tell her that she's not welcome. Because I can't help her if you won't either."

"Alright. I will." he said, his voice angry.

I bit my lip before looking at my Grimmerie, hat, and cloak that were lying on the bed and my boots that were on the floor. Grabbing my things, I ran from the room and right into...who was it? Piotr. He looked down at me and smiled lightly. "Hello, Elphaba. Are you all right?" he asked, his smile changing into a worried look.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just learned that, when the green freak comes, no one likes her." I snapped before brushing past him and hurrying down the stairs and to the nearest door, finding myself outside.

-.-.-Ten Minutes Later-.-.-

This place is like a maze! I finally found the garage and slipped in side. Only to see Logan working on a motorcycle. I refrained from groaning in annoyance as I took quick and steady strides over to a car. "Where are you going, kid?" Logan asked, making me freeze.

I turned and glared at him. "One, I'm not a kid. Two, why would you care where I'm going?"

He pushed him self up and turned to face me, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones. They looked so much like Fiyero's eyes. I shook my head, snapping out of it as he said, "I don't. You were just about to take one of our cars. I have no other reason to ask."

"I'm going to try and get back home." I said while opening the door to a black car with an "X" on the side. Logan put a hand on the door and slammed it shut.

"Not with one of our vehicles." he said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Then how do you think I should get home?" I demanded while meeting his gaze.

"You could try walking." he said with a smirk. My eyes flashed angrily.

"You are so...UGH! You're an infuriating, thick headed, moronic, stubborn, and imbecilic bastard!" I shouted while shoving him back, surprising him.

He glared at me and I felt like the room had dropped thirty degrees. "This coming from you! Who just so happens to be the most stubborn, thick headed, aggravating, and wicked woman I have ever met." he growled out.

SNIKT!

I found myself pinned to the wall with two claws on either side of my throat and another against my juggular as my things fell out of my hands. Grabbing his wrist, I saw the anger in his eyes. "Release me, Logan." I demanded, my voice calm and steady though, on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Don't boss me around, lady."

"That's something I haven't been called in a while." I muttered as I clenched my hand in a fist. "Eleka nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka." I whispered as Logan began to glow.

He flew away from me and into the wall opposite of me as I smiled wickedly. "A little battle of powers, Logan?" I asked as I steped forward and he stood up.

SNIKT!

His other claws came out as he said, "What ever floats your boat, lady."

"It's Elphaba. Not 'lady'." I said angrily as I waved my hand and he flew into the ceiling.

"I was right. You aren't anything like Jean."

"WHAT is going on?" Both of us directed our gaze towards the garage door to see Orroro standing there with Piotr by her side. I blushed lightly and released my hold on Logan, making him fall to the ground with a rather loud grunt. "Logan, I thought you were repairing your bike. And Miss Thropp, I thought you would be in your room. It's a good thing Piotr came and got me."

I scowled and said, "I thought it would be best if I went ahead and left. I over heard your conversation with Logan and figured I wasn't wanted."

"Oh, Elphaba, you are wanted here. I promise you that." Orroro said while walking over to me. "You'll have to forgive Logan and his temper."

"Please stay, Elphaba." Piotr said with a gentle smile.

Logan growled, annoyed with Piotr. "Why can't she just leave?"

"If you stay you'll be annoying Logan plus you'll have a roof over your head. That's two wins for you and two losses for Logan." Piotr pointed out, making me chuckle.

"Well..." I said while picking up my things with one hand and rubbing the back of my neck with the other. "I know that you guys don't want me around unless I can defend myself."

"Miss Thropp, after watching what you just did to Logan, I have a feeling you can defend yourself _very _well." Orroro said with a gentle smile. But I saw something different in her eyes. Was she worried that I would leave and do something horrifying? Well...with my skin color I guess she was just worried someone would see me.

"Alright. I guess I'll stay." I said, looking at Logan out of the corner of my eye.

Logan...was most definitely not happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I learned how wanted this next chapter was by my first reviewer. You know people, even if you read it, if you don't review I don't think you like it. :(  
>So a personal shout out to ElphabaROCKS {still agree with the penname} for encouraging me to continue this story. :) :) :) And now I give you...the third chapter to <span>A Wicked <span>Mutant. By the way, half of it won't be from Elphaba's point of view. Just saying!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bam! BAM! **BAM! _BAM!_**

"Kid, wake up!" Logan shouted while pounding on my door. I groaned as my eyes opened to darkness.

"Ugh, what time is it...?" I muttered before looking at the alarm clock on my nightstand. 5:00 A.M. "What is this guy? A robot?" I huffed before sitting up, clad in only a black tank top and shorts. I stood and opened the door, a glare on my face that would scare the Wizard himself. "Bother someone else." I snapped before slamming the door in his face. I could just feel Logan glaring at me through the door as I moved to get dressed and pull my hair back into a braid.

"GET UP! It's time for training!" he shouted again, probably thinking I tried to go back to I was very tempted to do. Growling, I finished pulling on my boots and exited the room, walking past him in a huff.

"No one with a brain wakes up at five in the morning." I snapped, glaring at him.

Logan scowled, crossing his arms. "You have training. And we have an hour until we're interrupted by waking teenagers. Come on, green bean." he said, grabbing my upper arm and dragging me to the sub-basements. I swear I thought he was going to kill me with those stupid claws of his, but I refused to act the slightest bit worried as he dragged me into a large metal room that was empty except for a tower in the center with computers visible through the windows.

"What is this place?" I asked, yanking my arm free as Logan chuckled and headed to the tower.

"We call it the Danger Room. It's where we train." he said before heading up to the control room. "To your left are the girl's locker rooms. Hurry up, get changed, and get your butt out here." I stiffened as he bossed me around before biting my lip, a habit I never ended. Sending a glare up at him, I headed to the girl's locker room.

Inside the locker room was a black leather outfit that looked like it'd fit Glinda before it fit me. "Glinda..." I whispered, closing my eyes as I remembered the popular blonde I had left back in the Emerald City. I exhaled a small shaky breath before grabbing the outfit and changing. The leather clung to me like no other fabric I ever had worn. It wasn't exactly my number one choice in comfort. I looked at myself in the mirror, wincing.

The leather clung to every bit of me, revealing a figure no one but Glinda and Fiyero knew I had. I looked down, closing my eyes tightly. "Fiyero..." I sighed before finishing zipping up the outfit and looking at myself. I was given a sleeveless leather black outfit that was a turtleneck. It pointed out the curves that I had gotten soon after I left the Wizard and I pulled on my combat boots and a pair of elbow length gloves. Some of my hair fell free from my braid and I groaned before pulling my braid free, loosening my braid into wild curls around me. "I hate that man..." I muttered, referring to Logan before entering the Danger Room again.

And so the training began.

**-Outside of Elphaba's P.O.V. Somewhere Planning A War-**

"Boss, Betsy got another mutant." John said, entering the room as his boss chuckled.

"Bring her in." Magneto said, standing as he worked on strengthening his power and manipulating a metal ball. John nodded before exiting the room and soon coming back with the purple haired british woman. "Well?"

"It's not a normal mutant. It's...not human. It's not from our world. I've never felt this with any mutant except Jean." Betsy said, crossing her arms. Magneto's interest rose as he turned and smiled a bit.

"Really now?"

"Yes. But...I don't know if you'd label it as a mutant. Its powers range from levitation to killing." Betsy said, slightly hesitant. "And its at Xavier's again."

Magneto smirked. "Fascinating. Take me to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this story and "Falling In Love? Yeah Right"...Those are my most popular stories at this point. I'm glad to see I still have my X-men talent and can vary to Wicked. Yay! But...for you Romy fans out there...I might be writing a new Romy fanfic soon. I'm not sure. ANYWAY I have a question. And it needs some opinions. Should Elphaba be with Logan...or should Fiyero somehow get to the Institute and Fiyeraba be back? Now...ON TO THE STORY!**

**P.S. I am using the original powers the characters are suppose to have. **

**-NO P.O.V.-**

Logan's breath caught in his throat when Elphaba came out in the X-man outfit. When did she look like that? Growling, Logan turned his attention to the computers, trying to not let his animal instincts get to him as he said through the microphone, "We're going to start you off easy. Hit the discs coming at you."

Elphaba nodded and seemed to saw something but Logan ignored her as he started the session. A loud beep filled the danger room before twenty flying discs sharp enough to cut a brick wall came straight at her. Elphaba's brown eyes widened before she muttered a spell and the discs stopped in mid air, one centimeters away from cutting Elphaba's cheek before she muttered a few words and the discs curled backwards and flew into the walls, piercing them and getting stuck. Logan scowled as he skipped to level 4, crossing his arms as he watched.

Holograms of Magneto, Pyro, Psylocke, and Juggarnaut appeared around Elphaba. Confused, she didn't know what to do at first before the hologram of Pyro started cackling and threw a fireball at her. Elphaba's eyes widened before she ducked, falling onto her back and narrowly missing getting burned. "LOGAN!" Elphaba shouted before muttering a spell to send a splash of water at Pyro, sending him into a wall. Elphaba quickly moved to her feet and turned to the girl. Psylocke. "Okay...what can you do..." Elphaba muttered before feeling someone try to enter her mind. "What the..." She looked around before her gaze met a smirking Psylocke and saw the glowing purple blade in the asian's hand.

Elphaba took a defensive stance, unsure of what to do before Psylocke screamed and swung at the green girl. Her eyes widened before she took a step back, trying to dodge while thinking of several spells she had memorized. "Come on...think of something..." she whispered before yelping and jumping when Psylocke moved to cut Elphaba's leg. Elphaba muttered a spell and a broom formed under her, flying as she took off.

Logan's eyes widened in surprise before seeing Elphaba kick Psylocke's head as she turned towards Elphaba, sending her flying. Elphaba jumped off the broom as it vanished and tossed her hair out of her eyes."What other tricks do you have, Logan?" she snapped, looking at him before geting punched in the gut, flying into a wall. Elphaba clutched her gut and fell to her knees as she looked up to see Juggernaut with a twisted grin on his face.

"Hello, witch." he said before picking her up before her arm and throwing her across the room, leaving a dent where she landed. Elphaba clutched her head and groaned as she looked up at Juggernaut. Her eyes widened before she quickly rolled over, his fist punching where she had just been. "Gonna just dodge Juggie?" he teased before moving to kick her. Elphaba jumped up and moved away in time o his leg swung past her face. "Stop moving and let me crush you!"

"Like that'll happen." Elphaba said sarcastically before jumping out of the way when he tried to hit her. Elphaba landed in a crouch, looking up at him as he moved to charge at her. Elphaba's jaw dropped. This guy was huge and he was moving faster than a man of his weight should! She scowled before slipping under his legs and jumping up behind him, flipping one of the latches on his helmet.

"What-STOP! Don't touch the helmet!" Juggarnaut shouted moving to turn towards her as she hurried to stay behind him, flipping another latch and pushing it off his head. Juggarnaut turned towards her and grabbed her arms, squeezing them tightly before Elphaba grit her teeth and muttered another spell. Juggarnaut immediately released her and clutched his head. "MAKE IT STOP! Make the screaming stop!" he shouted, turning violently before she quickly slipped past him to dodge every time. Juggarnaut fell to his knees, making Elphaba stumble before she muttered another spell, knocking him unconcious.

Elphaba huffed and crossed her arms, turning to Logan as she smirked. Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, shaking his head right as Elphaba was thrown back by a metal sheet. She was ramed into a wal as the metal wraped around her body, tightening and squeezing her body as she bit her lip. "Ya had enough, artichoke?" Logan asked, smirking to himself.

Elphaba grunted in pain as she tried to think of a sell. Any spell. She refused to let Logan win when she knew she could. Elphaba glared up at him before she thought of a spell. "Eleka tuhman ah tum eh tum ay tah." she whispered before the metal seemed to slip off like water. Elphaba looked at the holographic Magneto and smirked before the metal twirled around her at an unmatchable pace. "Have you, Logan?" she retorted before muttering a small spell. The metal launched at Magneto, sending him flying into the wall before he disappeared.

Logan's eyes widened in slight surprise before he looked down at her and scowled. "Alright...time for hand to hand combat." he said as Elphaba looked up, confused for a second as he disappeared from sight. In a couple of minutes he came down and stood facing her as he extracted his claws with a loud 'SNIKT!'. "See if you can take me on, kid."

"One, I'm not a kid. Two, you'll be the easiest one." she snapped before muttering a spell, a glowing orb forming in her hand. Logan raised an eyebrow before smirking and running at her, shouting angrilly as he moved to claw her face. Elphaba was surprised as she ducked, catching his wrist before he jerked it, making her fall to her back. Elphaba winced before jumping up as Logan moved to claw her arm off. Elphaba yelped and looked at the orb in her hand before smirking and moving it to her side as Logan's claws met it. A force sent Logan flying back and into a wall, cracking his ribs and dislocating his shoulder. Elphaba looked at him in shock, not expecting to injure him so badly. Starting to walk towards him, she was shocked to see him stand and pop his shoulder into place as his ribs mended, not jutting out any more. "Oh Oz..." she whispered in shock before Logan grunted and stood.

"Kid...you're goin' to pay for that." he said, growling before he ran at her, a fire in his eyes that matched the determination in Elphaba's. Elphaba quickly moved out of the way of his claws, ducking when he swiped at her head and then falling to the ground when he kicked her feet out from under her. Smirking, Logan pinned her down with one hand, three claws held against her throat.

"Logan."

Logan scowled before looking up to see Orroro and Piotr with two others Elphaba had never seen before. One was a man that looked to be at least twenty one. He had shaggy blonde hair and looked to be about 5'10. He had devious blue eyes and tan skin. The man wore a red shirt and black jeans, chuckling as he flicked a lighter. Beside him was a girl with pale skin. She looked about twenty and had auburn hair with a single white streak in it. Her emerald eyes glowed with surprise as she watched Elphaba and Logan. The girl wore a long sleeved, green v-neck, black jeans, and boots with leather gloves. "Logan...what're ya doin'?" she asked, a southern twang in her voice.

"Training." he said, getting up as his claws slunk back into his hands and Elphaba stood.

"That's not what it looked like, Logan. And you know that." Orroro said, crossing her arms before looking at Elphaba. "Elphaba, I don't believe you've met two of our X-men. This is John Allerdyce. An Australian that can manipulate fire."

"But not create it." Logan said, earning a glare from the aussie.

John walked up to Elphaba and smiled. "G-day, shiela. I hear you can control fire as well." he said as Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I can. But I can do more than that." she said, walking past John.

"And this is Rogue. She's been gone for a while, but hopfully she's back to stay. Her power includes stealing a person's powers, memories, or thoughts through skin contact." Storm said as Rogue looked at her. The two girls shared a small smile, finding a common similarity in each other. Both were outsiders. "Now. Elphaba, you go clean up. I apologize about Logan. And Logan? Help John and Rogue find their new rooms." Storm then turned and left as Logan looked at the two. He smiled at Rogue and gave her a fatherly hug.

"Alright, you two. Let's go." he said with a grunt as he led John and Rogue out of the Danger Room. Piotr looked at Elphaba as she brushed her hair off her face, glaring at Logan as he left.

"Elphaba, a bunch of us are going into town later. It's a party to celebrate the return of Rogue and John. Will you be coming?" he asked as she turned to head to the girl's changing room.

"I don't think so, Piotr. I've never been one for partying or celebrating."

"Logan will be there. It'll give you a chance ot get back at him for the fight." Piotr said, making her pause and smirk.

Turning to him, Elphaba smiled and said, "...Alright. I'll come." If there was one thing Elphaba was good at...it was getting revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's baaaaack. Sorry you guys. I can't believe I left this story behind. I reread it and got some inspiration so here you all go. I hope you like it. :)  
>Don't forget to review! ;)<strong>

-.-.-Elphaba's POV-.-.-

To put it simply, I am beyond out of my element. I looked around the bar and noticed how easily the team members got along. It was like watching a giant...crazy family. Smiling weakly, I looked down at my glass of water in my bony emerald hands and thought about my family and how different they were from this. Nessa...father...They both seemed so far away now. Strands of my raven hair fell in front of my chocolate brown eyes as I glanced up to see Kitty dragging Bobby onto the dance floor.

Kitty really was a nice person when I talked to her and Rogue after training. She even helped me dress up for tonight...

-.-.-Flashback to Three Hours Ago-.-.-

"Elphaba Thropp, I refuse to let you wear a simple tank top and jeans to this party! You would look soooo cute in pink!" I rolled my eyes as Kitty threw clothes out of her closet one by one. Somehow she had managed to corner me and convinced me into letting her dress me for the party. I really don't think jeans and a tank top are that bad. But then again, me and fashion never exactly clicked.

"Kitty, I'm not going to wear any shade of pink. End of discussion." I said while leaning back on her bed. She glanced at me and pouted before looking me up and down.

"Hmmm...Okay. Then here," She tossed me what looked to be another pair of jeans but it had what looked to be black jewels all over the butt and the denim fabric was much more faded than the pair I was wearing now. Looking up at her I raised an eyebrow, but the glare she sent me told me not to argue. Sighing softly, I stood and turned my back to her before slipping my current pair of jeans off and slipping on the new pair. The fabric fit like a glove, accenting my toned legs that I had earned from running from the Gale Force a couple years ago. "Perfect!" Kitty said with a squeal while I tried to get a better look, but it proved to be quite difficult.

"Um...if you say so."

"I know so. Now, come on!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room while I yelped in surprise. Trying to keep up with the hyper girl, I was lead to a room about four doors down. Without so much as knocking, Kitty opened the door and we were met by a tall man with shaggy auburn hair and a trench coat sprawled out on the bed. "Remyyyyy, leave! I need to talk to Rogue." Kitty whined. The man let out a deep, throaty chuckle that shook me slightly. He looked at us over his shoulder and my eyes widened slightly as I barely refrained from gasping. This Remy man had some of the strangest eyes I had ever seen. Red irises that looked like rubies surrounded by black.

"Petite, calm y'self. Is dis de new femme?"

"Yes, but paws off." Kitty said, sticking her tongue out at him which caused me to chuckle slightly.

"Aw, don't trust dis Cajun?" he asked while his eyes flickered to me.

"Remy, I just need to borrow some of Rogue's clothes for Elphie here."

"Don't call me that." I snapped at her, my mind drifting back to a certain blonde who always would call me that and try to dress me up. Wow...I found yet another Glinda. How odd...

"A femme dat won't let de petite get her way? How interestin'." Remy said with a smirk as he looked at me. I glared at him, a natural reaction for me. He reminded me of Avaric, that annoying pig I had come to know rather well during my days in Oz. His smirk turned into a flirty grin as he stood. "Remy t'inks he knows what dis emerald belle needs. And Remy's sure his little Roguey won't mind her borrowing de clothes." He stood and I tried to take a step back, held in place by Kitty's grip. He was so tall...Over six feet easily. Wandering over to what I assumed was Rogue's closet, he glanced back at me before opening the door and pulling out a fitted purple tank top that had a black lacey back that was strung together with a silvery string that reminded me of a corset. Setting that on the desk, he proceeded to pull out a black leather jacket that obviously was fitting and, when slipped on, looked like it would stop right below the breasts. "Dese would look fantastic, chere. And den for shoes..." Kneeling down, we lost sight of his head as he seemed to be digging around for a certain pair. "Ah! Dere y' are!' He pulled out a pair of knee high black boots that had zippers on the back and a three inch heel. "Sexy, no?"

"Remy...they. Are. Perfect!" Kitty squealed as she grabbed the clothes and shoes, grinning from ear to ear as she then added, "Elphaba, you are going to look dazzling!"

I looked from Kitty to the clothes to the "Cajun" Remy who was now standing and looking at me with a glow in his eyes as he smiled at me with what seemed to be...reassurance. "Y'll look great, chere."

-.-.-Present-.-.-

And now I'm here, awkwardly standing by the bar, watching these mutants have the time of their lives together. It really was nice of Remy and Kitty to go to all that trouble to help me look nice, but I don't think it was truly necessary. But then again...Kitty was that much like Glinda. And for some reason Remy helping me didn't really surprise me. He almost reminded me of both Avaric and Fiyero. Avaric's cockiness seemed to shine from Remy like the Emerald City. Yet he seemed kind in a way. Like Fiyero when he helped me with the lion cub. A small smile appeared as I remembered that fateful day with my Yero.

"Penny for y' t'oughts." The silky voice made me jump in surprise. Turning around, my eyes landed on Remy who was standing there with his trench coat and a beer in his hands. Under the trench coat was a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that seemed to cling to him for dear life. "Sorry, chere, y' jus' seemed t' have a lot on y' mind. T'ought y' might want to share?" Rolling my eyes, I slipped into a seat and turned my gaze back to the dance floor.

"Just...reminded of people. Of memories."

"Y' reminiscing already? Dat's a surprise. Do de people here remind y' of someone?"

Glancing back at him, I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, a bit." I pointed to Kitty on the dance floor as she tried to get Bobby to twirl around with her. "Kitty reminds me of-" I faltered. What was Glinda to me since we separated in the Emerald City? "Of my old college roommate. And Bobby...reminds me of this flirt I used to know. Arrogant and cocky, but he is kind of nice, I suppose."

"Mhm. And what about Piotr?" he asked, pointing to the tall Russian who was standing in a corner, watching Kitty with a sad smile.

"Definitely Boq." I said, earning a lost look from Remy. "...He used to be this boy who had a soft spot for my roommate. He was one of the sweetest boys you would ever meet. Dorky and awkward, but he always tried to get Gl-my roommate to notice him."

"What 'bout de big bad Wolvie?" Remy grinned, pointing to Logan who seemed to be brooding.

"Definitely my father. Cold. Calculating. Nothing ever good enough for him except..." My eyes followed Logan's gaze and landed on Rogue who was playing pool with John. "...Nessa. My sister."

"Was y' sister nice?"

Smiling weakly I took a sip of my water. "She had her moments. She was tragically beautiful. Like your Rogue. But...the tragic part about it was not many wanted to touch her. They thought her a waste because she couldn't walk."

"Dat's kind o' like Roguey. Beautiful to look at, but sadly can't be touched. Remy keep tryin' t'ough. Tryin' and tryin'." He grinned before looking down at me. "What 'bout Remy. Who does he remind y' of?"

I faltered yet again, almost choking on my water. Coughing slightly, I blushed and looked away. "You? You don't remind me of anyone." I said, my mind flashing to Fiyero.

"Now, come on, chere. All o' dem be special, but not me?" I looked back at him and his ruby eyes that seemed to hold me there. They reminded me of those sapphire diamonds that ran along Fiyero's body.

"Special?" I asked, trying to turn away. But I felt as if I were held there by his gaze.

"Chere, come on. Who does Remy remind y' of?"

"I-"

SNIKT! Turning my head as Remy looked up I saw Logan growling and both claws out. His eyes were focused on something at the door. "Logan?" Orroro asked, hurrying to him.

"'Ro...I can't...move..." Logan snarled. Orroro turned and followed his gaze before I looked around Remy to see three figures standing in the doorway. They were obviously not welcome. Looking around, I noticed how Kitty and Bobby had stopped dancing and were glaring at the strangers. Rogue was looking at the tall middle one who had a helmet on his head while John took his shot. Didn't he see what was going on? After landing the shot he cheered before noticing Rogue wasn't focusing. Looking back, he faltered but didn't seem very shocked to see them. Odd... Shaking my head, I finally looked at Piotr who was in full metal form with Hank beside him, looking ready to attack.

"Hello, everyone." the woman to the right said. I recognized her as the "Psylocke" that I fought in the Danger Room. She had two purple swords in her hands and her purple hair was framing her body that seemed ready to strike at a moments notice. To the middle man's left was a man I hadn't seen before. He had a mop of brown hair and was toned, but not too buff. He was wearing a full metal get up and it seemed a half helmet around his head. His hands flexed at his sides.

In the middle? Well that was who I also recognized from the Danger Room session I had had earlier. Magneto, I think was his name. He wore this red and purple helmet on his head and his cape seemed to flow around him. I guess Orroro was having a hard time holding back her powers... "Where is she?" he asked, his voice seeming to boom through the room. He had this air of authority that just felt off. I saw how Remy moved his hand to his pocket, blocking half of me from their line of sight.

"Where's who, Magneto?" Orroro asked, taking a step closer as her eyes began to turn white. I faltered and took a step back. That was all it took for Psylocke to whip her head, her eyes landing on me.

"You." Psylocke said with a smirk. The young man with the mop of greasy looking hair grinned before holding out his hands towards the ground. In seconds the ground started shaking and Remy cursed before grabbing me around the waste and pulling out what looked to be a small pole from his pocket. It extended and turned into a bo-staff. Leaping onto the counter, he kept me by his side and pushed me to run ahead as Bobby immediately turned to ice. My eyes widened and I started to stumble before feeling Remy's hand on my elbow. He moved in front of me and pulled me ahead as I watched Bobby try to freeze over the cracks forming, as if trying to stop the avalanches. Beside him I saw Kitty run ahead and run _through_ a table towards "Avalanche".

Rogue ran towards Piotr as she pulled off a glove and touched his skin. She automatically turned into metal as well and the two went to work on Psylocke only for Piotr to be stopped by Magneto. Rogue saw this and turned human again, yanking off her other glove and trying to touch Pyslocke. "Who are those guys?" I asked Remy as he pulled me into a back room.

"Mutants."

"Then why are they attacking us?"

"'Cause, chere, not all mutants are friendly."

"Well, where are you taking me? I can help them!"

"So can Remy. Believe moi, it's takin' a lot not to turn around, but dis here Cajun promised Stormy he'd keep y' safe if dis happened." I immediately stopped, pulling him back. He groaned and turned towards me. "What, Elphaba?"

"Why did you promise her that? I can take care of myself!"

"Maybe so, and y' have plenty o' time to tell Remy 'bout all dat later. But we need to make sure we can _get_ y' to later." he snapped at me, earning another icy glare. "Chere, not now. Remy don' got time for dis!"

"I don't care! We can both help them! We can both fight!"

"Non, y' can't. Dat's what dey want. _You_. Dey want to see y' fight so dat dey can figure out if y' good enough for dem to take from de X-men. Remy's job is to make sure dey don't even get the chance."

"Look, I already fought them in the Danger Room." I told him as he grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, turning a corner where my eyes landed on what I assumed was his motorcycle. Jeez, he's just as infuriating as Logan! More like Fiyero actually...

"Dat was fake t'ough, Elphaba. 'Sides, here, dere's no med bay. Y' get hurt dere, we fix y' up. Can't fix y' up here. Listen to moi." he said while jumping on the motorcycle. We heard a loud crash behind us and I yelped, ducking slightly before we looked back to see Avalanche standing there with a second woman. "Mystique."

"Who?" I looked back at Remy as the two started advancing.

"Remy'll explain later. Hop on." he demanded. Looking at the blue skinned woman with red hair I decided to take his advice and hopped on to the motorcycle, wrapping my arms around his waist as he slipped the bo-staff on my lap. "Finally." he muttered, putting the key in the ignition and having it roar with life. "Let's go!"

The motorcycle sped off with me clinging to Remy for dear life. I glanced over my shoulder to see Avalanche scowling, but then I noticed Mystique running towards a car and breaking the window. "I think that Mystique woman's going to follow us." I warned him.

"'Course she is." he grumbled. "Y' wouldn' happen to 'ave any spells on y' would y', chere?" he asked as I glanced back at Mystique who was now driving after us with a grin on her thin lips.

"Um..." I looked down at the bo-staff and then at Remy before glancing back at Mystique. It was like a lightbulb went off! Picking up the bo-staff I hesitantly let go of Remy with one hand and tried to turn around, yelping when I slipped.

"Elphaba!" he yelled at me as I grabbed the back of his trench coat and landed back to back with him.

"You asked for a spell!" I reminded him before grasping the bo-staff with both hands, watching it glow as I muttered a spell under my breath. It glowed brighter and brighter and I saw as Mystique tried not to look away. "Come on..." I whispered before the light became so bright that I had to shield my eyes.

"Elphaba..." he said, feeling the heat from the light.

"Trust me!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew...everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6

"Logan, I am not putting this girl in harm's way. We have been over this. She is under our protection now." Storm.

"She almost got Gumbo killed, 'Ro. Do I need to remind you of that?" Logan.

"Since when do y' have a soft spot for Remy, Mr. Claws? Should Remy be honored?" Remy.

Constant voices. Constant arguing and bantering. Constant. It echoed in my ears, making it even more painful to just lie here. Why can't they just shut up? I'll leave if I have to, I just need to be left alone so I can. I don't _want_ to stay anymore than Logan wants me here.

"Shut up, Rem. Now is not the time." That was...Rogue, I think.

Stop. Stop...please. I can't take it anymore.

"If you continue to argue I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing my patient." Hank. Finally. Someone who was...well, like me.

"She's in a coma, Hank.

"Well, not exactly-"

"Point is, she won't be disturbed much." Coma? I was not-no, Logan had to be joking.

"Logan." Storm again. Oz, there was so much tension between them. Might as well have been Morrible and Dillamond talking. It wouldn't be any different.

"Look, I'm being realistic, 'Ro. She doesn't belong here."

"Neither did you. Neither did any of us. If she leaves then Erik gets her. Do you want _that_ to happen?"

"It won't."

"Why, because she has a home to go to? Logan, we know nothing about this girl."

"Why is dat? Why has no one tried t' get t' know de fille?"

"We've been a little too busy for that, Remy."

"Alright, den who does the gem get along with?" No one, Lebeau! Just stay out of this! Just...let me move.

If I could just move. If I could just show them I can hear them and I'm not okay with being talked about. Focusing on my fingers, I tried to move them. Even the slightest bit would be noticed right? Maybe I have a spell that could help me-

"As far as we've noticed? You, Piotr, and Kitty." No, no I really don't get along with them! They just-agh! They're the only ones but Hank who talk to me!

"Then let 'em get to know the gal. Don't just kick her to the curb, Logan. That isn't fair to her. Xavier never abandoned us. Why should we abandon her?" That stupid southern twanged Skunk.

"I really don't think this is a discussion that should be discussed with the topic in the center of the room. This time, quite literally." Finally. Hank. A voice of reason.

"Look, Hank, it isn't causing harm." Oh yes, it is, Weather Witch.

"Then look at the monitor. Her heart rate is rising with the more negative comments. She either senses the stress or she can hear you or both."

"Or she's just crazy."

Logan. "Logan." That complete and total-I wish he would just shut up! I'm not blind. I know my skin. I know what everybody judges me for. I know all of this. But here it is "different"? Here no one judges? They're more blind than the Munchkins. And Logan-Oz, Logan is the worst of them ALL!

"Apparently our little witch can hear you." Hank. He sounded almost proud. Was he proud of me? "Unless someone in this room has telekinesis and has chosen not to inform us yet. No? Then Logan, I do believe that needle was intended for you."

No shit, Hank. Please. I'm begging you. Hank, help me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remy looked over at the woman lying in bed and shook his head. "Come on, Gem, join de real world. Monsieur Claws is an ol' grouch, mais we do like y' company." Even though he was uncomfortable in hospitals, he knew Elphaba was even more uncomfortable in the mansion as a whole. He and so many others were like her when they first came here.

"Do you really think she can hear us?" Remy looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on Piotr.

"Already got a soft spot for her, huh?"

"She's different." Piotr took a seat on the other side of her, a sad smile turning down the corners of his lips.

"Dat would be an understatement. Honestly, Remy t'inks Gramps just needs to loosen up." He chuckled, remembering everyone's fright when the needle that had been lying on the counter flew across the room. Logan had narrowly dodged the tiny threat, but if he hadn't, his eye would have been pierced easily. "She's fun."

The two boys watched the green beauty, their minds on different tracks before the doors behind them let out a small 'hiss' once more. "Hey, boys."

"Kitty," Piotr turned to her, his frown turning into a shy smile as Kitty giggled and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Piotr." She turned her attention to Elphaba, glancing from her to the monitor. "So is there any change?"

"Non. After her threat to Logan she's just been silent."

"She looks like she's asleep." Kitty wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands against her jacket. It was always freezing in the med lab. "Remy, what exactly happened?"

The Cajun had been asking himself the same question, running that night's events through his head over and over again. He couldn't find a single clue except for the light she had used when they were being chased by Mystique. "Remy don't know how to explain it, petite." He leaned forward, brushing a strand of Elphaba's ebony hair behind the curve of her ear. It was then he saw it.

A shudder.

"She moved." Remy looked at his two friends, confusion evident in his gaze.

"That-That isn't possible."

"Isn't she in a coma?"

"Sort of." Remy stood and kept his eyes on Elphaba as Piotr and Kitty stood on her right. "Hank used too many big words. Remy don' know 'ow to explain."

Kitty's eyes scanned Elphaba's body and she chewed her lip before grabbing Elphaba's hand, lacing their fingers. "Elphie?"

Remy focused his attention on her face and paused for a moment before running his hand from her cheek, along her jaw, down to her neck. Her skin shuddered underneath his touch, but that could have been her cold skin reacting to his hot fingers. But...still.

"Remy, what are you thinking?" Piotr asked before he saw a pink spark light from Remy's finger tips. "Remy!"

"It was a spark. Not enough t' burn the gem. It was just a-"

"Ow!"

"Jolt."

"Elphie! Remy, you're brilliant!" Kitty leapt at her friend, hugging her tightly as Elphaba groaned. Her icy skin instantly became warm from Remy's "jolt".

"I wouldn't go so far as to call him that." the green beauty mumbled, her eyes heavy. Her body struggled to adjust to the change in her body's temperature before the four heard a new set of footsteps.

"Why, Miss Thropp? You are awake?" Hank's eyes were staring at her in shock from above his glasses, as if amazed she accomplished this.

"Thanks to Remy." The Cajun grinned as he reminded them before Elphaba shook her head.

"You shocked me."

"Shocked?" Elphaba winced at the loudness of Hank's voice before he smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, Miss Thropp."

"I'm sorry I'm in here yet again."

"Ah, it wouldn't be the first time I had someone visit me repeatedly." Hank, Piotr, and Kitty all eyed Remy whose grin turned into that of an innocent smile.

"Remy don't know what y' talkin' 'bout." Kitty giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand as Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, turning her gaze to Piotr who was fighting a smile.

"Non, gem."

"Don't call me that."

"As y' wish, gem." Remy's innocent smile changed abruptly to a smirk that reminded her of her first encounter with Fiyero.

"Shut up."

"Please, help her sit up, Mr. Lebeau."

"No. I don't need to get shocked again. I can do it." Elphaba moved slowly, propping herself up on her elbows before trying to sit up, her arms visibly shaking.

"Let us help you?" Kitty asked as Piotr took a step forward.

"No, I can do it." As she moved she felt a hand on the small of her back and glanced at Remy who was gently and carefully assisting her. His hand was hidden behind her hair though. He was letting her look like she was doing it on her own. Remy nodded to her before Hank picked up his clipboard from the far counter.

"I do believe it is time to make sure you are alright, Miss Thropp. Kitty, Piotr, please leave." The two shared a look before nodding and making their way to the door. Remy turned to leave also, his hand leaving Elphaba's back and sending a chill up her spine. He really was warm. "Not you, Remy. You were with Miss Thropp when this whole incident happened. I need you here to fill in any missing details."

Elphaba's cheeks turned a shade or two darker as she recalled what sent her here in the first place. "Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes cast towards the ground.

"Don' be, gem. Remy was supposed t' protect y'."

"Stop calling me that."

Hank watched the two and chuckled, his fuzzy head shaking with his amusement before he took a seat on a rolling stool and made his way over to them. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
